Dentro de mi
by Girl-chan01
Summary: Sasuke cree que ya nada vale la pena, que nació para sufrir. Pero una esperanza con cabellera rosada iluminara su camino...
1. Este soy yo

Cada día pasa y esto es como un infierno, ya nose que hacer siento que no sirvo para nada, todas las personas que se me han acercado en la vida lo hicieron solo por interés… claro hay algunas excepciones pero a veces yo mismo aparto a esas personas que son buenas conmigo, tal vez no sé valorarlos o valoro a las personas que me hacen mal…

Siempre me siento como un idiota, trato de ser amable pero nunca nada me sale bien. A veces pienso ¿Por qué nací? Ya que mi mamá varias veces me dice que no sirvo para nada y que no me deseó…

Mi mamá siempre valora los logros de mi hermano, y nunca se fija en los míos, bueno no es que tenga muchos logros pero sé que él siempre fue su preferido, ella nunca me puso más atención de la necesaria. Sí estoy un poco celoso de mi hermano, pero eso no significa que no lo ame, al igual que a mi mamá.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y estoy en el ante último año de la secundaria… sí repetí un año.

Si me preguntaran que tal mi vida no sabría que decir, tal vez diría horrible. Pero soy muy resguardado con ese tipo de información. No soy de esas personas que andan contando sus problemas a los cuatro vientos. No es que sea muy callado pero solo no confío mucho en las personas… siento que muchas personas no son de fiar, tal vez algunas si pero yo tengo miedo, miedo a que me vuelvan a lastimar, así que mejor prevenir que curar…

Mi hermano, Itachi, es seis años mayor que yo y se dedica a la música, aunque de eso no consigue mucho, digamos que es un aficionado, pero para mí es mucho más que eso. También trabaja en una industria aunque está muy mal pagado según yo. Además de eso estudia en una universidad no muy prestigiosa, pero se esfuerza en lo que puede.

A mí me encanta la música que toca con su banda, a veces tocan música anime. A él le gusta eso, pero a mi no me convence tanto. Siempre le digo que ya esta grande para ver esas cosas pero él me dice que no le importa lo que yo le diga porque el hace lo que quiere. ¿No lo dije? Mi hermano tiene un pésimo humor, aunque no tanto conmigo sino con las personas que no conoce o con las que no le caen bien, mas bien con las que no son correctas a su "mirar". Porque siempre lo escucho cuando habla con mi mamá sobre el mal aspecto de mis amigos. La verdad nose porque le caen mal pero siempre que viene alguno a casa lo trata mal…

Mi mamá, Mikoto, trabaja en un centro de estética y… de algunas changas que llegue a conseguir. Aunque no lo crean es muy sobreprotectora, como cualquier madre, pero yo creo que ella se excede. Como verán mi hermano de veinticuatro años sigue viviendo con nosotros en casa. Después de varios intentos fallidos por irse a vivir a un departamento cedió a quedarse con nosotros por petición de mi mamá que alegaba necesitar de su ayuda en la casa por los gastos y la limpieza… MENTIRA, yo sé que ese no fue el verdadero motivo de mi mamá. Sé que le pidió que se quedara para mantenerlo vigilado para que ande con la menor cantidad de chicas posibles, ya que siendo parte de una banda y según mi mamá una hermosura, le llueven mujeres.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi mamá fue a buscar a Itachi a la casa de su mejor amigo… que vive a la vuelta de mi casa. Que digo "todavía recuerdo", fue a hace UNA SEMANA.

Como digo demasiado sobreprotectora.

Valoro los esfuerzos que hace mi mamá para mantenernos bien socialmente pero aunque no me gusta que la gente lo sepa, creo que no tengo donde caer muerto, trato de no molestar tanto a mi mamá con el tema del dinero, pero sinceramente nos hace falta. Esta situación es algo que trato de mantener oculta, no me gusta que la gente sepa esto…

Mi papá… bueno ese no es un tema de mis favoritos, solo voy a decir que no lo veo hace cinco años. Sé que se separo de mi mamá cuando yo nací, y a veces creo que yo soy el problema por el cual se separaron, pero la última vez que lo vi parecía feliz con su "nueva" familia.

Como dije antes mejor solo que mal acompañado, por esta razón soy muy cerrado y no cuento mis problemas a nadie. Me los guardo para mí, tal vez por miedo a que me vean mal, no lo se, pero tal vez por esto sufra tanto. Porque me guardo mis problemas y los lloro y sufro en el silencio de mi habitación…

Aunque no lo crean creo que tal vez por todo lo que pase en mi vida me volví un sensible, un cursi, aunque no lo demuestre. Odio hacer sufrir a la gente, no lo sé creo que al mirar para atrás en mi vida y ver todo ese dolor, me hace sentir el deseo de no querer que a nadie más le pase.

Mi novia, Karin Uzumaki, es la prima de un amigo. Una chica exuberante, de cabello rojo, un poco histérica y muy celosa. La conocí hace poco, la había visto un par de veces pero nunca tuvimos una charla amena. Es más chica que yo, tiene 15 años y se comporta como una nena de doce. Comencé a salir con ella hace como dos o tres semanas, no lo recuerdo exactamente, solo sé que cuando la conocí me sentí como identificado, sentí como si ella fuese yo de chico, porque a veces pienso que esta chica tiene más problemas que yo y en parte me sentí querido o algo así, es un sentimiento que hasta ahora no logro identificar pero lo sentí al ver que ella tomaba tanta confianza conmigo y con nadie más, dejó que yo la ayudara a sobrellevar un poco estos problemas pero ahora creo que para ella solo soy eso, una "ayuda". Aclaro que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, si no me equivoco la conocí más precisamente hace un mes y medio cuando fui a la casa de mi amigo, Naruto, y ella andaba de visita por su casa. Recuerdo que hablamos un rato, más bien ella hablaba, hasta que logro sacarme mi número y me llamaba siempre para hablar… ¿la razón por la que salgo con ella? No lo sé creo que es pena, tal vez porque ella coincide conmigo en cuanto a sufrimiento. Pero yo sé que no la amo, podrá ser muy bonita y con un muy buen cuerpo, pero no la amo. Además quiero terminar con ella, sé que suena grosero pero NO la soporto! Es demasiado desconfiada de mí y se pone celosa por cualquier cosa. Yo creo que sus celos son estúpidos porque yo seria incapaz de serle infiel a ninguna mujer, como dije antes odio hacer sufrir a la gente y por esta razón no me gusta verla mal…

Falta poco para que comencemos las clases, yo no puedo esperar a terminar la escuela y largarme a trabajar para poder ayudar a mamá. Yo ayudo a mamá con los gastos cada vez que puedo ya que sé arreglar celulares, fue una verdadera suerte aprender de pequeño. Porque cada tanto voy a una tienda donde me mandan a arreglar muchos celulares. No me quejo necesito el dinero…

_días después_

Ahm… hoy es el primer día de clases, nose si me siento emocionado o solo quiero que esto se termine ya.

Me desperté algo adolorido del cuello pero no le di importancia. Bajé a desayunar y me coloqué el uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata verde oscuro y un pantalón del mismo color, con zapatos negros.

Al llegar a la cocina mi mamá como siempre me despidió con un beso y un "hazte el desayuno, te quiero" pff, a veces nose si creerle…

Me tomé mi típico café con tostadas y luego fui a despertar a Itachi, que siempre se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche perdiendo el tiempo y luego no lograba levantarse.

Me dirigí hasta su habitación y cuando entré me lleve una gran sorpresa… había una chica en la cama de mi hermano, DESNUDA!

La verdad nose como hizo para entrar a mi casa ya que no escuche que haya visitas, y además si mi mamá la veía no me quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado, gracias a dios que hoy estaba muy apurada.

Me apresuré a despertar a mi hermano…

-Itachi, Itachi despierta- le dije sacudiéndolo pero al parecer no daba atisbo a querer abrir los ojos- Itachi!- casi se lo grité, pero trate de ser cauteloso, no quería despertar a la bella acompañante de mi hermano.

-emmm que quieres Sasuke?- me dijo medio dormido, y apenas logre escucharlo, al parecer se divirtió mucho anoche.

-Cómo que que quiero!? Despierta imbécil, ya es tarde, y haz algo con tu amiga!- le contesté enojado, no era justo que él se la pasara de lo lindo y yo como un idiota tratando de despertarlo. Aunque sabia que aquella chica no era mas bien una "amiga" de mi hermano, se lo dije así para que reaccionara y notara mi enojo… y al parecer funciono ya que al mencionarla, él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y notó que la chica estaba desnuda.

-Sasuke, sal de la habitación.- me dijo en una especie de susurro- y… por favor no le digas nada a mamá- sí, Itachi sabía que iba a estar en serios problemas si mamá se enteraba que una "extraña" paso lo noche con su querido hijo en la casa de la familia. Me apuré y salí por donde entré.

Preparé rápidamente un café para mi hermano, quería que él me alcanzara hasta la escuela.

Y así fue. Itachi me alcanzó hasta la escuela. Lo despedí con un cortante gracias y una mirada que el seguro entendió. Sí, a lo que me refería era que quería una explicación sobre la exuberante mujer de su habitación. Y sé que el me entendió.

A la entrada de la escuela, los directivos de la misma dijeron unas cuantas palabras a las cuales no les presté mucha atención.

Al finalizar el palabrerío, reparé en las personas de mi curso, vi algunas caras viejas, pero en su mayoría nuevas. Esto de repetir un año no va conmigo. Respiré hondo y caminé hasta donde un profesor le daba indicaciones al que sería mi futuro curso.

Cuando terminó, nos dijeron donde sería nuestra aula, así que solo seguí al montón de ineptos que ahora son mis "compañeros".

No era un aula fea, pero bueno es lo que hay. Nunca fui una persona muy quisquillosa con las cosas. Me senté al fondo y a la izquierda con uno de mis mejores amigos… Naruto. El muy idiota repitió el curso al igual que yo. Aunque ambos sabemos que esto de repetir no es bueno lo aceptamos como podemos. Creo que tengo entendido que el repitió por asuntos familiares y falta de estudio de su parte. Yo repetí por capricho, falta de estudio, y algunas otras cosas…

Al llegar cerca suyo el me saludó con una gran sonrisa y uno de sus típicos "¡teme!", con su voz chillona. Me llevaba muy bien con el, tenía problemas con su familia al igual que yo, y aunque nos la vivíamos peleando, él sabía que era una persona muy importante para mí.

Antes de llegar a mi aula pude ver a Karin, ella me tiro un beso a modo de saludo y yo solo hice un intento de sonrisa o algo así. Porque cada vez que la veo me siento como un cobarde por no poder decirle que no quiero ser más su novio, pero no, cada vez que la veo llorar siento como verme a mí mismo de pequeño. Y es una sensación horrible que no me gusta recordar. Solo sigo con ella para que ese sufrimiento que lleva no le pese tanto. Mientras ella piensa que lo que siento es amor, yo sé que lo que siento es pena…

Pero que importa no tengo nada que perder y nadie ocupa mi corazón como para perder mi tiempo en otro lado. "_por ahora"._

Después de sentarme y discutir un poco con Naruto, noté que todos los idiotas de mis compañeros ya estaban sentados. Pude ver al grupo de idiotas creídos de Lee y otro par de chicos que supuse serían sus amigos… oohhf esto sería agobiante, no soporto al idiota de Lee, es cierto que es más chico que yo pero lo conocí hace poco no recuerdo exactamente donde pero no me dio muy buena impresión, parecía un típico chico creído y que tenía a todas las chicas atrás. Aunque sé que yo también tengo a varias chicas atrás, no soy tan creído como él.

Luego pude ver a un grupo de gritonas, que todavía no tengo el "placer" de conocer.

Y antes de que mis oídos explotaran de tanto berrinche por parte de estas chicas, mi vista captó un cabello rosa… sí rosa, no sabía que ella estaría en el curso. Estaba sentada junto a una chica peli marrón que no identifique muy bien pero sé que la vi en algún otro lado. Pero volviendo a la peli rosada, sé que se llama Sakura escuché a mis amigos una vez hablar de ella, dicen que es muy bonita aunque yo no la conozco, creo que en estos años que llevo en la escuela nunca cruce palabra alguna con ella.

Estaba sentada adelante y a la derecha, algo lejos de mí pero eso no impedía que yo pudiera verla. Al parecer la estuve viendo mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos volteó y se topó con mis oscuros ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bastante y gracias a la luz del sol pude ver claramente sus facciones… hmp, al parecer mis amigos no mentían cuando decían que era bonita.


	2. Sakura Haruno

La vez pasada me olvide de poner las notas de autora, mis disculpas, pero es que soy nueva en la pagina y este es mi primer fic. me gustaria saber que les parecio y ver si tiene futuro a seguir.

disfrutenlo, espero sea de su agrado

* * *

Un dia común como cualquier otro, me levanto en la soledad de mi casa. Me lavo la cara y me dirijo a hacerme el desayuno. Cada mañana era igual, y a mi me daba lo mismo. Desde que tengo memoria vivo en esta casa con mi tía. Ella es una gran persona y siempre trata de cumplir todos mis caprichos, pero cada tanto siento ese vacío dentro mío y yo se a que se debe. Perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico a los 4 años. La verdad no me acuerdo mucho de ellos pero de vez en cuando recuerdo aquellos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos... Los extraño tanto. Daria lo que fuera por que estén conmigo.

Me prepare un té y unas tostadas, ya sabia que la tía no llegaría hasta pasadas las 8 de la noche. Trato de hacer lo posible para ayudarla en la casa. Mi tía, Kurenai, es una mujer joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, con un gran corazón. Siempre quise ser como ella con esa bondad que parecía emanar de su mirada. Pero yo se que soy una persona muy diferente a ella, yo no poseo esa mirada tan reluciente a pesar de que varias veces me consideran muy bonita por mis bellos ojos jade. Si, son bonitos... Nada más. Según mi tía son idénticos a los de mi mamá. Se que no me parezco a mi tía porque ella es una persona sensible y ayuda a las personas que la precisen, yo por el contrario sé que soy una persona muy insensible, por lo general soy muy egoísta y no pienso en como se sentirá el resto con mis acciones, pensares o decires. Ya que yo tampoco le presto mucha atención a lo que los demás piensen de mí. Pero por lo general soy una persona muy alegre y amistosa, mas bien soy asi en un intento de parecerme a mi tía. Pero disfruto ser amigable, conozco diferentes personalidades y formo variadas amistades, algunas duran, otras son momentáneas pero todas dejan huellas en mi corazón.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años. Este año sería mi anteúltimo año en la escuela.

Para mi mala suerte este año mezclaron al alumnado en 2 cursos. Y lo peor de esto es que una de mis mejores amigas fue a parar en otro curso que no es el mio. Hinata Hyuga, ella es una gran amiga mía, que dejo huellas en mi corazón. Junto a ella siempre tengo una sonrisa, siempre sabe hacerme reír y persuadirme como nadie. Por este motivo es que me enoje mucho cuando ella se alejó de mi, por que estando en otra aula ya no podríamos hablar tanto como antes, pero bueno por lo menos este año no estaría sola, ya que Tenten que es otra de mis amigas se quedaría conmigo. Trato de sobrellevar esta situación lo mejor que puedo pero verdaderamente nose como sentirme al tener a Hinata lejos... Ya comienzo a extrañarla y eso que todavía no comenzaron las clases.

Aunque no lo crean, no soy como esas personas que dicen todo el tiempo que odian la escuela. Sino todo lo contrario, me encanta venir al colegio no es porque adore estudiar, es porque alrededor de tantas personas diferentes logro sentirme única. Porque no todas las personas son iguales, y tambien no todas las personas son buenas. Por este motivo es que me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas, siento miedo de que me defrauden, de que me decepcionen. Pocas personas han logrado obtener mi confianza plena, pero no lo se, tal vez nadie obtuvo toda mi confianza porque siempre hay un lugar oscuro en cada persona, un lugar que queda oculto de las demás, un lugar que nadie sabe excepto uno mismo. Aunque la confianza no se trata de que el otro sepa toda tu verdad, se trata de sentirlo con vs, contar siempre con esa persona y nunca olvidarla

Bueno hasta ahora el tiempo que he pasado en la escuela no fue malo... Siempre se tiene sus "caídas" en la vida pero bueno supe sobrellevar mis diferencias con varias personas, pero esa es una historia en la que no me gustaría profundizar en estos momentos.

Me emociona la idea de ya ir volviendo al colegio , asi poder ver a mis amigos, aunque con algunos no me lleve muy bien,pero por lo menos hago el intento de no tratar mal a nadie y ser amable con todos, pero como dicen, no se puede complacer a todos...

*En la noche*

Estaba mirando unas películas que había comprado, cuando llego Kurenai.

-Sakura, ya llegue!- me grito mi tía desde la puerta.

En cuanto escuche la puerta deje las palomitas que comía y corrí a ver a mi tía. Cuando la vi la abraze con fuerza y dije "Hola tía... Estas bien?" pude ver en su rostro sus ojos algo inchados, probablemente estuvo llorando. Y creo que se la razón, en unos dias seria el cumpleaños de mi madre, que es la hermana de Kurenai, y yo se lo unida que era con mi tía.

-Tranquila cariño, no es nada, tu estas bien verdad? Eso es lo que importa- ignore esa mirada tierna y consoladora que solo ella tenia y volví a mi cuarto.

A pesar de que yo quería mucho a Kurenai, y estaba eternamente agradecida con ella por hacerse cargo de mi, yo la sentía muy distante. Sé que trabaja de enfermera porque es buena la paga y porque adora ayudar a las personas, pero a veces yo solo quería que no trabajara y se quedara conmigo. Para mi eso era lo que importaba, yo no quería usar ropa de marca, ni parecer una niña rica, ni nada por el estilo. Yo solo quería estar con mi tía quien yo sabia me amaba... Se que soy su adoración, que tal vez me quiere más que a su propia vida, porque todos estos sacrificios que hace los hace por mi, y sinceramente no me importa, no soy una persona a la cual puedas complacer con dinero... Yo solo quería su cariño, nada más.

...

O por dios estoy muy emocionada, anoche no dormí absolutamente nada, estoy muy muy feliz, hoy mismo comienzo las clases. Ni siquiera puedo creer como ya paso tanto tiempo.

Termine de vestirme rápido, y me preparé un té con leche, es mi preferido.

Kurenai prometió llevarme al colegio así que la esperé unos minutos; cuando estuvo lista me gritó desde el auto y corrí para llegar.

Llegue temprano al colegio y pude encontrarme con Hinata. Al parecer estaba igual de nerviosa que yo.

Hablamos largo rato, mientras los directivos daban la típica charla de todos los años y deseaban suerte a los alumnos del primer año.

Cuando hablaba con Hinata no pude despegar mi vista de cierto pelirrojo que me gusta desde el año pasado. Él es tan lindo, sé que hay muchas en la escuela que darían lo que fuera por estar con él, asi como la chica que el tenía a su lado, que al igual que yo no le sacaba los ojos de encima... Era Temari, no me llevo bien con ella desde que tengo memoria. Pareciera que hace las cosas en contra mío, apropósito, para arruinar mi felicidad... Uff cuanto la odio. Y tal parece que su nuevo objetivo este año es Gaara, el chico por el cual se me cae la baba todos los días. Yo conozco a Gaara, a veces cruzamos alguna que otra palabra, pero tampoco somos grandes amigos. Aunque él a veces me mira con un toque de diversión o lujuria que me incentiva a caer rendida a sus pies.

Me di cuenta que los directivos terminaron de hablar asi que me despedí de Hinata y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Tenten hablando con Ino, que es también amiga mía, aunque no nos llevamos tan bien.

Un profesor dio unas indicaciones y caminamos a nuestra nueva aula.

Me senté en unos asientos de adelante junto con Tenten, e Ino se sentó unos metros más lejos. Deje a un lado mi mochila y fue entonces que reparé en que yo no me llevaba bien con casi nadie del curso. Ugh... Tendré que socializar con esta bola de ineptos!

Reconocí a la mayoría de los integrantes de mi nueva aula aunque la mayoría no me caía muy bien o no los conocía. Pude ver detrás mío a Lee, ese estupido, nunca me lleve muy bien con él y tal vez sea por el hecho de que siempre que me ve trata de ligar conmigo y aunque le diga mil veces que no, nunca desiste. Cerca de Lee estaban sus bobos amigos Kiba, un obsesionado con la música electro y Shino que la única diferencia que tenia con Kiba era que el estaba obsesionado con la cumbia que era otro tipo de música y casi siempre discutía sus gustos musicales con él.

También pude ver a las insoportables y gritonas de Tayuya, Kin y Karui. Eran tres chicas insoportables a la vista, siempre gritoneando y tratando de llamar la atención. Cosa que siempre hacia dejarlas en vergüenza, aunque por alguna razón consiguieron ser digamos "populares". El motivo? Siempre andan muy bien arregladas y muy maquilladas. Haciéndose notar y coqueteándoles a los chicos. Yo nunca me lleve bien con ellas porque son muy huecas, nunca dicen nada coherente y no me gusta juntarme con ese tipo de gente. Esta bien decir locuras de vez en cuando, pero ellas nunca dicen algo que tenga sentido.

Estaba odiando con la vista a esas tres cuando noté una mirada fija en mí.

Había un chico, al cual yo no conocía a unos pocos metros de distancia de las gritonas. Tenia la tez blanca y los ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello. Me miraba muy fijo como analizando todas las facciones de mi cara, yo pude ver a su lado a un chico rubio llamativo de ojos claros que no paraba de "socializar" con la gente que tenia a su alrededor. Estos chicos de seguro deben ser los repetidores de curso, estas personas de seguro no sirven para nada, su única obligación era estudiar y encima repiten, eso solo significa que no pueden hacer nada bien.

La cara del rubio se me hacia muy conocida, creo que oí decir un par de veces a Hinata que era muy lindo, y no se equivocaba. Su cabello parecía de seda y sus ojos eran muy bonitos, además el azabache no se quedaba atrás. Asi que no me sorprendería que mis tres compañeras gritonas les hablaran o coquetearan con ellos.

Corrí la mirada de inmediato y fingí que no lo vi, ese chico debe ser un inútil y no quisiera que un inútil este cerca mío. Porque juntarse con ellos solo significaría bajar mis calificaciones escolares y no quería traerles angustias a Kurenai por tener bajo rendimiento escolar.

Ahora lo único que queda es aguantar estos próximos meses de escuela con este circo como curso, y tal vez conocer a mas personas porque hay algunas caras que estaban cerca del rubio y el azabache que no logre distinguir, espero que alguien en esta barbarie valga la pena...


	3. Mi Mundo

**Hola a todos! Perdon por demorarme unos dias trato de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Por favor no me odien por poner a Karin con Sasuke T.T a mi me disgusta un poco la pareja, pero despues se va ir desarrollando mejor la historia y vamos a ver que pasa :P.**

**me gustaria saber que les parece el cap, todas las criticas constructivas son bien venidas.**

* * *

El primer dia de clases transcurrió normal, lo único que hice fue hablar con Naruto y no hacer absolutamente nada en clase... La verdad nose porque no hice nada, me comprometí a trabajar y poner atención, pero siempre es lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron las clases no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a mi casa, mi muy sola y triste casa. Porque mamá no volvía hasta tarde, al igual que Itachi, siempre trabajaban lo más que podían.

A la salida del colegio me encontré con Karin, ella al verme me abrazó y me besó.

Creo que tal vez Karin no se merece a alguien como yo. Tal vez sea la diferencia de edad, que me hace verla como una niña a la que tengo que cuidar y por eso no puedo verla como una mujer. Pero a pesar de todo creo que desde ahora voy a hacer un esfuerzo para quererla más. Ella parece una chica confiable, además no pierdo nada y creo que me merezco un poco de amor, creo que es lo mejor para todos.

Sí, así va a ser desde ahora en adelante, seré más atento con Karin, no quiero hacerla sufrir y tampoco quiero sufrir yo, no más. Tal vez encuentro en ella la felicidad que perdí todos estos años.

Aunque a veces pienso que el dolor de Karin se compara con el mío. O tal vez solo un poco. No lo sé, es depende como se tome cada uno el sufrimiento y el dolor que vivió. Y yo sé que para mí, mis experiencias no fueron buenas pero por lo menos algo aprendí de la vida...

Cuando comenzamos a salir recuerdo que la vi un poco triste, entonces le dije que podía confiar en mí y decirme lo que sea, que yo la entendería. Recuerdo que en ese momento no pudo hacer más que llorar y llorar y llorar. Hasta que su llanto llego a un punto de hartarme. No lo podía soportar, me recordaba tanto a mí cuando tenía diez años. Asi que no tuve más remedio que insistirle hasta el cansancio, y no solo eso, para convencerla tuve que ser muy gentil y bueno con ella, tratar de decirle que la comprendía y que no la juzgaría, que podía confiar en mí. Luego de dos días haciendo lo que un chico común no haría por una chica con la cual sale hace menos de dos semanas, ella cedió. Obviamente que notó mis buenos actos y me dijo que yo era muy dulce y tierno con ella.

Recuerdo que le pedí que me dijera el motivo que la traía mal hace varios días. Apenas mencioné el tema ella comenzó a llorar, le dije que tratará de calmarse, que todo estaba bien, que yo la escuchaba.

-Recuerdo-

_-Sasuke...yo...y-yo... No sé como decir esto- Comenzó Karin entre lágrimas. Yo trataba de ser lo más comprensible que podía, pero quería que me dijera la maldita razón de una vez por todas._

_-Vamos Karin, necesito que me lo digas, enserio, puedes confiar en mí- En ese momento creo que mis palabras salieron desde mi corazón. Porque de verdad ya no quería verla mal, me hacia tan mal verla sufriendo, solo quería que parará, me traía tantos recuerdos. Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo identificado que me sentía con ella._

_-E-esta b-bien S-sasuke lo intentaré - Cuando dijo eso agarré su mano y la incentive a que siguiera- Ha-a-ace poco salí con las chicas a bailar a un boliche- apenas mencionó la palabra boliche abrí más mis ojos y la miré directamente , lo que solo provocó que ella volviera a llenar esos rojos ojos con más lágrimas, ella sabía que todavía era muy chica para ir a esos lugares que son para mayores de edad- N-no me mires asi, las chicas insistieron!- no le creía ni una palabra, estoy seguro que ni siquiera necesitaron insistirle para convencerla.- N-no fue mi culpa!- y después de esa frase rompió en llanto de nuevo. Si seguía así jamás me diría el motivo de sus penas. Así que lleve una de mis manos a su mentón, levanté su cara, y la besé. La besé muy despacio, quería que con ese beso se calmara y entendiera que yo solo quería ayudarla. _

_Cuando la solté ella agachó su cabeza, dispuesta a hablar. Dijo tranquilamente y con voz casi inaudible._

_-Sasuke yo... En ese boliche conocí a un chico... Es que Fuka y Fu se habían ido con otros dos chicos muy apuestos y yo no quería quedarme sola. Y bueno justo en ese momento se me acerco este muchacho y me sacó a bailar. Luego de que pasaran dos o tres canciones él me dijo si yo quería ir a un lugar más tranquilo y acepté. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente él me tomó muy fuerte del rostro y comenzó a besarme, lo golpeé y traté de apartarlo pero, dos tipos salieron de entre la oscuridad y comenzaron a manosearme- Luego de decir eso Karin comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero prosiguió- fue horrible Sasuke, n-no no quiero recordarlo. N-no se lo he podido decir a nadie, Fu y Fuka están algo enojadas conmigo porque no las busque para irnos juntas esa noche y además se enfadaron porque no quise ir a otra salida con ellas y... y... -Karin hablaba rápido como a punto de colapsar, por un momento creí que comenzaría a decir cualquier cosa pero no, comenzó a llorar y más fuerte esta vez. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrasarla._

_-Tranquila, aquí estoy, no te preocupes ya paso._

_-_Fin del Recuerdo-

Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar ese horrible relato de Karin. Tenía que tomar el bus que me llevaría hasta mi casa. Ahora que recuerdo hoy en la tarde tendría practica de básquet, adoro ese deporte, es mi vida. Cada vez que juego me distraigo del mundo y creo que eso es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

Tomé el bus y noté que entre las personas que entraron detrás mío estaba Sakura, la chica peli rosada de mi curso. Me senté lo más alejado posible de ella. Estoy seguro que no solo es una cara bonita, debe ser de esas chicas que andan con cual chico se le cruze, y yo no quiero ser uno más en su lista. Asi que mejor no hacerse amigo de ella, no sé que sorpresas me podría llevar...

El viaje transcurrió rápido, no vivo tan lejos de la escuela. Llegué tome un baño y esperé a que se hicieran las cinco para irme de una vez a la practica.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco llegue a la cancha, me había puesto mi musculosa favorita para jugar, la tengo desde chico y la adoro, es la numero "01".

Me puse a precalentar con los chicos para el juego, el entrenador era muy exigente y yo quería dar lo mejor de mí.

Me esforcé mucho en esta practica quería que el entrenador viera lo mucho que mejoré. Además si le gustaba como jugaba, quedaría para el partido que entraba. Y yo me moría de ganas por ir allí.

Cuando terminamos la practica Gai, el entrenador, me llamo.

-Uchiha me sorprende lo mucho que mejoraste, la verdad es que veo que te esfuerzas mucho, pero eso no alcanza, si quieres ir al partido que entra deberás mostrarme que estas lleno de juventud y ánimos para dar lo mejor de ti y llevarnos a la victoria- ufff siempre es lo mismo con Gai, nunca es suficiente. Cuando termino de hablar me levanto su pulgar y creo que uno de sus dientes brilló, la verdad es que los tiene tan blancos que eso no me sorprendería.

Me despedí de los chicos, y me encamine a volver a mi casa, ya era algo tarde. Tal vez Itachi ya regresó.

Y fue en ese momento que recordé que yo tenia una charla pendiente con Itachi, el debía explicarme que hacia con esa chica en casa... Bueno que hacia esta bastante claro, pero la verdadera pregunta seria como llego ella a casa y quien diablos era. No soportaría que mi hermano trajera prostitutas a casa, ese era un punto que quería aclararle. Ademas si es unas de sus "noviecitas" tengo que re advertirle que tenga cuidado, no quería que mamá me agobie con preguntas a mi.

Con esa idea en mente llegue como rayo a casa. En la entrada noté que el auto de Itachi ya estaba estacionado, tal vez con un poco de suerte mamá no se encontraba en casa y yo podría hablar tranquilamente con mi hermano.

Pero no fue asi, cuando entré vi a mi mamá en la cocina sentada mirando tv. Quise pasar rápido sin que me viera o sino me interrogaría. Asi que me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Pero no fui muy veloz ya que una voz me interrumpió.

-Sasuke de donde vienes?- me dijo mi mamá con ese tono que me disgusta tanto.

-amm de la practica- dije cortante, no tenia ganas de aguantar sus reproches. Y después de decir eso hice amague de irme a mi cuarto pero otra vez me interrumpió.

- Y vuelves tan tarde? Ya son las 8.30 Sasuke, que no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como para quedarte hasta tan tarde practicando, ah no es cierto ya lo recordé vos nunca haces NADA!.- y ahí empezamos de nuevo, me tenia harto esto de soportar sus reproches, entiendo que tal vez me lo merezco por haber repetido de año, pero esto esta llegando a un punto de agobiarme.

No podía hacer nada contra ella, es mi mamá y no me queda más que aceptar esto. Pero como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, me encantaría volver en el tiempo y ya no vivir en este mundo. No lo sé, pero siento que avanzo y las cosas nunca cambian, siempre es lo mismo, el mismo dolor y el mismo sufrimiento.

-Me voy a mi habitación mamá- dije cabizbajo, di media vuelta y me fui hasta mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Tire el bolso que traía y busque algo de ropa para darme una ducha, tal vez el agua se lleve mis pesares.

Cuando salí del baño, me tope de camino a mi cuarto con Itachi, el me miro y desvío rápido la mirada continuando su camino pero lo detuve tomándolo por el brazo.

-Itachi... Creo que tenemos... Que... Hablar- le dije un poco dudoso, ya que no me encontraba de un muy buen humor, y no quería que nos peleáramos por alguna tontería.

-Si, lo se. Vienes a mi cuarto?- me dijo con un tono rezongón, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Por supuesto que lo seguí, ahora mi problema no era solo esa extraña chica desnuda, si no que tambien quería hablarle sobre un asunto...

Cuando llegue a su habitación, él se recostó sobre su cama y yo me tire por una silla cercana, su habitación era algo amplia. Tenia una cama de dos plazas, una televisión, su placard, algunos posters, sus guitarras y una estufa algo antigua de pantalla en la pared.

-amm bien como te digo esto- al parecer Itachi no sabia como "explicarme" la situación.

-esta bien entiendo, estabas con esa chica, pero ¿quien es?- no quería irme por las ramas solo quería una explicación.

-emm... Es una nueva compañera que estoy "conociendo" en la universidad, su nombre es Konan- me contestó algo apurado...

-bien, no quiero decirte lo obvio pero sabes como es mamá- y se que el lo sabia.

-si si, entiendo, de todos modos... Ella no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, es solo una amiga en la universidad.- me contestó haciendo señas con las manos como restándole importancia.

-Esta bien, pero tengo otra cosa que decirte...-cuando dije eso me puse un poco mas serio e Itachi lo notó y me imitó.- es sobre mamá... No... No se que hacer con respecto a sus tratos, se que me lo merezco pero odio sus enojos de la nada.

-Sasuke, ten paciencia es solo... Solo una etapa, tranquilo las cosas mejorarán.- creo que sus palabras no me ayudaron en lo mas mínimo, porque solo me enoje mas.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Siempre me dices eso " es solo una etapa, ya pasará"- después de decir eso me levanté de la silla, en la cual estaba y la tire al suelo. Por suerte no se rompió, pero creo que hice enojar un poco a mi hermano. Ya que me miró muy fijo y muy serio.- estoy harto de tener que esperar, se me hizo una eternidad estar maso menos bien con mamá y ahora como si nada vuelve con sus reproches. Estoy harto.

-Sasuke ya cálmate, no sirve de nada que grites asi, ni que tires esa silla. Ya te lo dije, no puedes hacer más que esperar a que se le pase- termino diciéndome, creo que no muy convencido él mismo de sus palabras. Asi que me dirigí a la puerta y me fui, cerrándola de un portazo.

Me fui hasta mi cuarto, lo primero que hice al entrar fue tirarme como una bolsa de papas en mi cama y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Hacia tantas veces eso que ya parecía un hobby. Pero no lo era, luego de eso sentí húmeda mi cara... Estaba llorando... Otra vez.

Lloré hasta el cansancio, sentía mi cuerpo algo cansado, a pesar de ser temprano, por algún motivo me dio mucho sueño y me quede dormido entre mis lágrimas...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fui directo al baño. Me miré en el espejo y noté los restos de lágrimas en mi rostro, me lave rápido la cara y me dirigí a hacerme el desayuno.

Luego de eso me cambie para dirigirme al colegio, tal vez me alegraba los ánimos molestar un rato a Naruto.

Esperé en la puerta a que Itachi se levantara y me llevara al colegio, sé que se tardaría... Siempre lo hace.

Cuando llego me subí a su auto y en todo el viaje nadie dijo nada, creo que ya habíamos hablado suficiente...

Cuando me dejo en la puerta del colegio, camine como zombie hasta mi nueva aula, no tenia muchos ánimos de nada. Sé que dije que mejoraría mi relación con Karin, pero con este humor tal vez solo discutiríamos.

Me senté en mi asiento, al fondo y a la izquierda. Naruto ya estaba allí, por lo general no llegábamos nunca tarde. Me quede callado unos momentos hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Sasuke... Estas bien? Problemas de nuevo en tu casa?- me dijo con voz comprensiva, el siempre me entendía y sabia cuando estaba de humor para bromear y cuando no...

-Amm algo asi... Naruto-dije con voz cansada- dame un momento no estoy con tantos ánimos...- le dije como para que me entendiera y sé que el siempre lo hacia. Asi que después de decirle eso el voltio y se puso a socializar con otras personas.

Luego de eso entro el profesor, y unos segundo después llego la chica de cabellos rosas... Hmp! Al parecer no puede llegar temprano, que se quedara haciendo hasta tan tarde... De todos modos no me interesa...

Hundí mi cabeza en la mesa alrededor de mis brazos y trate de dormir...

Al parecer asi fue... Me quede dormido... Y alguien me despertó sacudiéndome.

-ei ei tú...pagarás?-me dijo una voz femenina que no reconocí...

-Que...¿?

* * *

**Nos vemos en el cap 4... bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Un dia como cualquier otro

**Hola! gomen... por la tardanza, no pude actualizar estos dias. Espero les guste...**

* * *

Termino el primer dia, genial... Y por alguna extraña razón lo único que quiero es llorar. Por dios, como extrañaba esto, por un momento había olvidado lo que se sentía estar tan bien con las personas que quiero, y al mismo tiempo tenerlas tan lejos. Este primer dia se sintió tan raro... No se que haría si no tuviera a las personas que quiero, la verdad que completan todo lo que soy y me hacen sentir tan feliz en este mundo de soledad, porque al fin y al cabo llegamos solos a este mundo y asi nos vamos...solos, pero a pesar de esto siempre encontraras gente que te complete, que te llene desde adentro, que te haga sacar todo lo bueno y lo malo de ti.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus, vivo algo lejos y como la tía trabaja no tengo quien me lleve, pero esta bien después de todo no se viaja tan mal allí. Mientras esperaba en esa esquina tan amontonada de gente y chicos del colegio que ni siquiera conozco, me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos, porque me sentía muy extraña, no podía creer que en tres meses sin ver a algunas personas, el reencuentro me afectaría tanto. Tal vez me estoy volviendo una completa sentimental. Oh no, que eso no suceda. Me parecen tan patéticas las personas asi, debes ser fuerte para enfrentar la realidad porque no todo es como uno quiere en la vida y eso hay que reconocerlo y tener la sabiduría para aceptarlo, las personas que no pueden hacerlo son las que viven deprimidas de la vida... Como digo, patético! Por favor que nunca me convierta en eso...

El bus se tardaba bastante, asi que mi mente inconscientemente divagó hacia la imagen de un pelirrojo... Ahh Gaara, como me gusta ese chico, sus ojos verde agua marin despiertan todos mis sentidos, hace tanto que un chico no me volvía tan loca como el.

Ahh bueno, me distraje pensando en Gaara y cuando me quise dar cuenta el bus llegó. Trate de subir rápido pero muchas personas se me adelantaron y casi tropiezo al borde de la vereda.

-Estupido!- grite a un pequeño niño que se había mezclado y me había empujado. Desde cuando los niños son tan atrevidos? Pude escuchar como de su pequeña boca salía una gran palabrota, que un chico de su corta edad no debería decir. Al parecer los niños de ahora se creen mas grandes de lo que son, últimamente esto pasa muy seguido, estos pobres chicos no son mas que victimas de la sociedad. Porque ellos no tienen la culpa si no la sociedad que los educa. Porque yo, en mi infancia, no recuerdo ser tan irrespetuosa e irresponsable. Pero ya que, hay cosas que tal vez no se pueden cambiar...

Subí tan pronto pude al bus, y noté que delante del montón de personas estaba el chico azabache que hoy me miraba muy intensamente. Me pregunte en mi mente si debía hablarle para no quedar mal ya que somos compañeros de clase, pero vi que se alejó bastante de donde yo estaba, asi que me quede en mi lugar y fingí no verlo. Después de todo, mejor si no tengo que hablarle a desconocidos es irritante e incómodo, y mucho más cuando no hay tema de conversación. Sí! Es verdad, tal vez sea muy incómodo hablarle y no sepa que decirle. Mejor me quedo aquí y espero llegar a mi parada para volar a mi casa, tengo tanto sueño.

En el camino me puse a pensar en mis amigas, este año seria la fiesta dieciséis de Matsuri, una gran amiga que ya no esta en la escuela con nosotras porque quiso seguir otro camino y se cambio de colegio, no la culpo. Ademas la vemos cada tanto. Pero sobre todo, lo que más me emociona de su fiesta es que estoy segura de que ira mi hermoso pelirrojo, porque hasta donde recuerdo eran grandes amigos. Pero bueno ahora que estamos todos mezclados en cursos diferentes, ya nadie se ve tan seguido, ellos... bueno no creo que se sigan viendo tanto por el hecho de que Matsuri esta en otro colegio, pero ni yo puedo ver, aunque sea de lejos, tan seguido a Gaara porque el esta en otro curso...

Ten ten este año esta mas distraída que de costumbre, no se que le pase últimamente, esta un poco rara. Tal vez en estos dias hable con ella si se sigue comportando tan extraña. Ademas de que la vi saludar muy amigablemente y charlar bastante en el recreo con Temari y su amiguita Yugito. No se porque se empeña en llevarse bien con ellas si sabe como son... Siempre la terminan lastimando. A veces me canso de advertirle que ellas no son buenas personas, pero Ten ten es tan terca que nunca me hace caso y luego se vive lamentando de lo que tendría que haber hecho. Creo que eso es algo muy estupido, el tiempo no se puede volver para atrás, no hay que perder el tiempo pensando en lo que "pude haber hecho" porque la vida es muy corta para vivir lamentándose y llorar el pasado, una vez que ya esta solo debes ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones y no rendirte y destrozar todo lo que lograste, porque eso seria muy tonto, creo que eso no es algo que yo haría. Cuando cometo un error hago hasta lo imposible para que no vuelva a suceder, y analizar mis acciones y pensares, ya que a veces estando tan alterada tomo malas decisiones pero siempre bajo mis responsabilidades y me hago cargo de ellas, porque cada error es una experiencia y espero haber aprendido de ellos.

Por otro lado esta Ino, ahmm bueno ella es un poco extraña, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos ya que ella es muy reservada con sus asuntos y ademas a la única a la que confiaba su vida era a Matsuri... Y ahora que ella no esta creo que se siente un poco perdida, sola o tal vez vacía. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, esa sensación que refleja la nada misma. Tal vez ria con nosotras y podamos verla "feliz" pero por dentro se nota su sufrimiento, ella es muy mal actriz.

Ino y Ten ten están en mi curso y las veo cada mañana... Pero en cambio Hinata, que es con quien mejor me llevo de las cuatro, esta en aula de al lado... La veo en los recreos sí, pero no es lo mismo. La extraño mucho. Tal vez en parte me sienta como Ino que ya no ve tan seguido a Matsuri. Sí, creo que siento algo parecido, porque yo por lo menos tengo la suerte de verla en los recreos. Ella es como mi otra yo, sabe todo de mi y yo se todo de ella. Nunca se nos escapa ni el mas mínimo detalle, todo es importante a la hora de contarnos secretos o chismes, de hablar de lo que hacemos o los juegos en internet que jugamos. Sí, definitivamente este seria un año difícil sin su compañía, pero tal vez uno se acostumbre a ese vacío... O tal vez no...

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado hasta la parada de bajada. Toque el botón de stop y al bajar me fui como rayo hasta mi casa.

Llegue en menos de 5 minutos y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, lo necesitaba. A veces la única forma de descargar tus tristezas es en tu almohada, cuando enfrentas algo y ya no sabes que hacer, a veces llorar es la forma de descargar tus penas para luego pensar las cosas mas claramente y sobrellevar la situación...

Estuve asi alrededor de media hora, hasta que mis ojos se cansaron y secaron de tanto llorar. Me lave la cara y me remoje los ojos con uno de esos productos para ojos secos o irritados.

La casa se veía tan vacía y sola que me entristeció. Pero yo sabia cual era la solución a mis problemas, y era a la cual siempre recurría para calmar mis penas. ANIME. Esa siempre era MI solución. Y si eso no funcionaba recurría a la lectura, ya que siempre es bueno leer y culturizarse un poco de vez en cuando, no me gusta ser como las típicas chicas quisquillosas y bobas que hay por doquier. Prefiero ser un ser pensante, que decide por si mismo y tiene su propia forma de pensar.

Me fui directo a la pc, la prendí y abrí muchas ventanas con varios capítulos de anime que me ayudaran a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo deprimida que esta mi vida.

La verdad es que no hace mucho tiempo comenzó mi adiccion por el anime, mas bien cuando tenia 11, empecé viendo en la tv. Pero luego dejaron de transmitirlas y me vi obligada a ver mis series favoritas en la pc. Pero hace como 2 años descubrí otros géneros de anime como ecchi, Yuri, yaoi,etc. Sí se que soy algo pervertida, pero cualquier persona que vea anime tiene aunque sea un poco de perversión en la sangre.

Ademas de ser muy entretenido para mi, el anime, me ayuda a llevar un poco el rato. Como dije me ayuda a no pensar en mi vida, porque me distrae, me hace pensar en mil otras cosas que en mi vida diaria a veces ni por asomo se me ocurre pensar. Básicamente cosas sin importancia, pero esas sencillas cosas sin importancia hacen que en vez de pasar toda una tarde deprimida, pase mi tarde riéndome o reflexionando sobre algún tema estupido o alguna otra cosa, en vez de ponerme mal y depresiva. Cosa que ODIO.

La verdad nose cuanto tiempo paso desde que me había sentando en la computadora, pero escuche la puerta de casa y me asome a ver que la tía estaba entrando. Me levanté de mi silla y corrí a darle un beso y un abrazo como solía hacer siempre que ella llegaba a casa.

-Sakura... Todo bien? Que hiciste todo este tiempo sola en casa?- diablos! Kurenai odia verme en la computadora, ella siempre me dice que no debo ver esos "dibujos animados", que ya estoy grande para esas cosas, según ella debo hacer algo mas "productivo" de mi vida... JA! Claro, siempre que discutimos es por eso...

-emm ya sabes lo de siempre limpie un poco la cocina, hice mi cama y estuve un rato en la computadora...- dije, pero la ultima parte la dije dudosamente y con voz casi inaudible, tal vez no escuchara...

-Sakura! Que te dije acerca de pasar mucho tiempo en la computadora, espero que hayas estado poco tiempo...- mierda! No puedo mentirle mi cara me delataba sola, mis ojos... Mis ojos me delataban y ella lo notó- Sakura... Que te digo siempre no te hace bien perder tu tiempo en esas cosas, ademas de que esa pantalla daña mucho tu vista, no vaya a ser de que tengas que usar anteojos por esto. Tú estas para hacer cosas mejores... Estoy segura que a tu mamá le hubiera encantado tener una hija que llegue lejos, como la mejor chica del mundo... Y yo tambien quiero que lo seas, pero... No creo que llegues muy lejos si sigues perdiendo el tiempo viendo esos "dibujitos", y jugando juegos online o lo que sea- su tono ya era ese tono de reproche que tanto odio, Uff... Amo a mi tía, pero odio cuando se pone asi de insoportable. Tenia que terminar esta charla a como de lugar, no quería pelearme con ella.

-ahmm tía por favor no te enfades si?, si quieres ahora preparo la cena y apagó la computadora para que no te molestes...- dije lo mas calmada que pude no quería perder la paciencia con ella y después arrepentirme...

-Cariño... No estoy enojada pero... Es que ya sabes, no me gusta que pierdas tanto tiempo en ese aparato, podrías hacer miles de cosas en ese tiempo y llegar a ser alguien. Ojala algún dia podamos salir de este lugar, viajar. Y conseguir mejores cosas porque yo quiero lo mejor para ti, espero que eso lo sepas, y lo sepas bien. Porque yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija... En realidad para mi eres mi hija porque eres lo que yo mas amo y jamas te dejaría- su voz comenzó a entre cortarse y luego de eso me abrazo- quiero que lo sepas si? - dijo llorando- eres lo mas importante, para una madre sus hijos son lo mas importante y lo que mas aman, y darían su vida por ellos y yo haría eso por ti... Espero que lo entiendas- no pude decir nada a sus palabras, nunca fui buena para decir palabras de consuelo, ademas no creo que todo esto allá sucedido solo por el hecho de la computadora, por un momento me pregunte como llegamos a esto. Pero luego lo entendí, mañana era el cumpleaños de mi madre y seguramente Kurenai estuvo pensando todo el dia en ello, eso estuvo mal... Ahora esta deprimida. Tal vez me esta diciendo esto por miedo a perderme, tal vez miedo a la muerte ya que mis padres murieron sin poder "despedirse" y tal vez no me llegaron a decir lo mucho que me amaban, creo que este es el motivo por el cual tengo a mi tía llorando, abrazándome a más no poder, casi asfixiándome.

-Bien tía, entiendo, yo... Yo tambien te amo- dije abrazándola para que se calmara y dejara de sollozar.

Después de unos segundos se separó de mi, se seco a manotazos las lágrimas, recobrando la postura para poder hablarme.

-ahm Sakura... No esta mal la idea de que hagas la cena... Pero hazte solo algo para ti. Yo... Me voy directo a la cama, el trabajo me tiene muy cansada...- Uff otro dia de cena sin Kurenai, en parte me hartaba esto de que nunca podamos compartir una comida como una pequeña pero feliz familia. A veces me gustaría que no sean solo palabras las que salen de su boca, palabras sin sentido. Las palabras nos ayudan a expresarnos a decir libremente lo que sentimos. Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento... Por eso es bueno ademas de expresarlo, demostrarlo, con acciones. En parte soy culpable yo tambien de esto porque yo siempre le digo a mi tía que la extraño, que quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella... Pero no hago nada al respecto. No sirve de nada que yo le diga que la extrañe sino intento estar con ella. Pero creo que tal vez me canse de intentar, porque siempre es lo mismo con Kurenai. Siempre tiene algo más importante para hacer. Igualmente puedo estar cansada pero no tirare la toalla aun. No me rendiría tan fácilmente. Siempre es bueno intentar, y no desistir, no es bueno rendirse porque si. Todos somos capaces, solo que muchas veces no tenemos muchos ánimos o motivaciones. Pero nunca hay que rendirse, siempre debes luchar y volver a intentarlo... A pesar de estar sola, y que mi tía a veces no pueda inculcarme todos estos valores que sin querer aprendí, a través de libros o simplemente mirando anime, trato de hacerlos valer. Aunque en el mundo halla gente hueca o que se niega a sentir o ver en realidad como son las cosas, siempre algo nuevo se puede aprender. Ademas creo que no es bueno estar cerca de toda esta gente inútil, porque tarde o temprano se terminan olvidando estos valores... Siempre debes estar con quien mas cómoda te sientas...

Me quede viendo el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, mientras sentía la presencia de Kurenai alejarse... Hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose y eso me saco de mis pensamientos enredados... Levanté la cabeza y me fui directo a mi pieza, no estaba de ánimos. Solo quería dormir...

Me fui lo mas rápido posible hasta mi cuarto y me tire como bolsa de papas a la cama. Luego de un rato logre dormirme...

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por el sonido de mi celular... No tenia muchos ánimos para ir pero hice un esfuerzo porque ir al colegio era lo mejor que me podía pasar en momentos tristes... Quería hablar con Hinata... Ademas quería saludar a cierto pelirrojo.

Me tome mi tiempo para vestirme, desayunar, peinarme, lavarme los dientes... Y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya llevaba 10 min de retraso, mierda, además de vivir lejos no me favorecía retardarme.

Tome mi mochila y subí al auto, donde me esperaba Kurenai.

-Sakura! Porque te tardaste tanto?!- me dijo apenas entre al auto, elevando un poco su voz.

-si si si si, ahora vamos que ya es tarde- dije rápido y restándole importancia, no era extraño que yo llegue tarde.

Llegamos lo mas rápido posible, pero ya era tarde. Uff bueno da igual. El problema seria cuando se me junten las faltas, tal vez ahí ya no me de tanto lo mismo...

Entre a mi aula justo detrás del profesor, fue una suerte que aun no halla iniciado la clase.

Tome asiento, saludé a Tenten y trate de prestar atención en su clase...

Tome algunos apuntes y al profesor Iruka, se le dio por darnos tarea. No me agrado la idea pero ya que.

Después de eso sonó el timbre por el cambio de hora. No sabia que profesor tendríamos ahora...

Pero de repente entra nuestro asistente de curso o preceptor, y nos dice que al parecer el profesor o profesora que teníamos en ese horario había faltado... Que raro, siempre faltan los profesores en este colegio... No me extraña...

Tenten estaba escuchando música, estaba algo callada... Le pedí un audífono y escuche un momento junto a ella... Pero luego me acorde que Iruka habia dejado una fotocopia con unos ejercicios que debíamos comprar. Pensé en sacarlas en el recreo, aunque siempre se llena. Asi que, pensándolo mejor fui a preguntarle al preceptor...

-Disculpe, quería preguntarle si podría sacar una copia- el preceptor comenzó a verme con una ceja alzada y con cara de pocos amigos... Tendría que meter alguna excusa efectiva para que me deje...- es que es muy importante, y es para mañana, ademas el profesor la dejo hoy y en verdad la necesito.- mi voz se escuchaba como una rogó a desesperada pero quería que me dejara.

-Bien... Pero antes de ir pregunta a tus compañeros si alguien mas quiere esa copia, asi nadie mas baja por eso...- me dijo con una mala cara, pero su noticia me cayo como balde de agua, porque yo no conocía a casi nadie del curso.., espero que nadie quiera la copia.

Me di vuelta y me pare enfrente del pizarrón. Golpie el borrador contra el mismo asi hacían silencio...

-oigan, voy a bajar a sacar las copias que dejo el profesor Iruka- estaba un poco nerviosa por estar al frente, hablándole a desconocidos, pero igualmente me llene de valor y seguí hablando. Sin intimidarme por nadie porque las miradas no matan... Creo- y quería saber si alguien mas las quería.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando casi todos los presentes levantaron la mano diciendo "YO!"

Quería que la tierra me tragara... Dios creo que voy a odiar a ese preceptor.

Agarre una hoja, para anotar los que me iban pagando el precio de las copias...

Comencé por la primera fila, en la cual al principio había una chica un tanto extraña, con su cabello algo rojo...

-H-hola pagaran?- pregunte sonriendo. Quería empezar por el buen camino...

-Que eso... Amm no, no me interesa. Y a ti Fuki- le pregunto la pelirroja a una pelimarron.

-Claro Ameyuri, si no, no voy a poder hacer mi tarea...- dijo, al parecer era mas sensata que la que se hacia llamar Ameyuri.

Seguí al banco siguiente, había un chico algo "rellenito" comiendo algo que parecían papas fritas, y al lado un chico algo misterioso escuchando música.

Me trataron bastante bien y pagaron las fotocopias. Parecían amigables.

Seguí al banco siguiente... Estaba el chico rubio de los ojos azul brillante, y a su lado un azabache muy acurrucado durmiendo, al parecer.

-ahmm pagarás?- pregunte al rubio que me miraba esperando que dijera algo...

-ahmm para que?- me quede un poco extrañada, creí que todos me habían oído.

-Las fotocopias...- seguía mirándome con cara de "que dice esta loca"- que el profesor Iruka dejo.- y al parecer ahí recién se le prendió la lamparita

-ah! Cierto las copias... Y cuanto están?

-40 centavos.-dije un poco rápido para que se apure, todavía me quedaba preguntarle a los demás. Y no quería tardar demasiado.

-40! Pero que se creen estos de las fotocopiadoras, siempre nos arrancan la cabeza con sus precios- una gota resbaló por mi cabeza, porque no me pagaba y ya- Uff ahora tendré que buscar... Pero, no tengo 40 centavos, ahmm con 10 pesos esta bien?

-pero eso es mucho que no tienes un billete de dos al menos...

-oh vamos cuanto me sobraría si a diez le resto esos cuarenta...- dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón, en señal de pensamiento- sabes cuanto es?

-Solo paga- dije algo enojada

-pero dime cuanto me sobraría- dijo un poco burlón, creo que lo esta haciendo apropósito para hacerme tardar...

-yo que se cuanto sobraria- dije harta y muy nerviosa, porque ni siquiera lo conocía, y me habla como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. Mi mente estaba en blanco no podía pensar una cuenta tan simple y me sentí algo tonta por eso, y empeze a sentir el calor en mis mejillas, diablos de seguro me estoy poniendo roja.

-y si no lo sabes como es que pasaste de año, con ese intelecto no llegarías ni a prescolar jaja- dijo riéndose... Quien se cree este chico! Porque me habla asi, porque no puede solo pagar! Uhhhf esta colmando mi paciencia. Y me sorprende que el azabache siga durmiendo, que capacidad para aguantar los gritos del rubio... Y fue en ese momento que repare en el y tambien repare en que tenía que preguntarle a el tambien... Asi que ignore por un momento al rubio y sacudiendo al azabache dije

-ei ei tu pagarás?- dije con un tono molesto

-Que... ¿?- me dijo como quien recién se despierta y no entiende ni donde esta.- quien eres?

-Jajjajajajaj- el rubio comenzó a reír descabelladamente- Teme te sientes bien- decía entre risas- creo que dormiste demasiado, ya de seguro ni te reconoces... Oh me reconoces a mi? Te acuerdas de mi- decía riéndose, y esto no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto al azabache ya que golpeó al rubio.

-que me decías?- dijo volviendo a mi

-que si pagarás las fotocopias

-pagar? Me viste cara de banco?- dijo todavía bastante adormilado. Pero su frase me puso los pelos de punta, encima que hago esto contra mi voluntad tengo que aguantarme los berrinches del alumnado, esto es inaceptable. Tendrían que despedir a ese preceptor...

-Sabes? No hago esto porque quiero, asi que vas a pagar o no?- dije con una voz casi de ultratumba que ni siquiera yo reconocí...

-bien...- me dijo el azabache abriendo los ojos y poniendo sus mano como una señal de alto...- cuanto es?

-40 centavos- dije relajandome ya resignada.

-ahmm Naruto pagame, vos tenes 10 pesos te va a alcanzar.

-que?! Que te crees teme?! No te voy a prestar mi dinero.- dijo el rubio gritando

- Pagame Naruto- dije el azabache lentamente.

-p-pero quien te crees Teme

-pues yo

Y el rubio contestó y asi y asi y asi... Yo tenia una tremenda gota en la cabeza. No podía creer que fueran tan chiquilines como para ponerse a pelear por esto. Porque no solo me pagaban y ya T_T

-Eeeeeii! PAGARAN O NO!- dije gritando, quería que esto terminará.

Ambos pararon de discutir y me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Para luego decir al unísono "bien..."

Naruto me dio sus diez pesos y yo continúe con el banco siguiente...

Que extraños son estos chicos...

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximos capi... diganme que les parecio...**

**Saludos!**


End file.
